1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transmission systems, and more particularly to a multiconductor transmission line that employs a plurality of individual conductors with each conductor capable of transmitting a different signal. The conductors are supported in a spaced relationship in a woven web to provide physical separation between the conductors and to provide a predefined physical placement of each conductor with respect to the other conductors in the web. This permits the conductors to be arranged in a manner to segregate conductors carrying potentially interfering signals, and to permit opposite ends of the various conductors to be readily identified. The precise placement of the individual conductors also provides accurate impedance control. Additional shielding may be provided by means of an exterior braid or shield or by means of an interior shield or ground plane between predetermined conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While prior art transmission systems are known, such systems generally take the form of one or more shielded coaxial cables, used for signalling purposes, used in conjunction with ribbon cable or single or multi-conductor cable used primarily for power transmission or low frequency signalling. While such systems do provide a way to transmit power and high and low frequency signals, ribbon cables are limited in current carrying capacity and are prone to electromagnetic interference. Consequently, specialized cables, such as coaxial cables or power cables are required when interference immunity or current carrying capacity is required. In addition, opposite ends of conductors within multi-conductor cables must be identified, typically by means of identifying tags and/or color coding to permit the cables to be appropriately connected. Also, because of the random placement of conductors within a multi-conductor cable, impedance control is not possible and the possibility of interference between signals exists. If such interference is to be eliminated, special shielding between susceptible conductors must be provided, for example, in the form of coaxial cables either inside or outside of the multi-conductor cable.